


Love is Rage

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: After a tough day at work, Maya makes a life changing decision.





	Love is Rage

The sound of the door unlocking alerts Riley, and she quickly makes her way to the door.

"Baby! Hey, how was your day?" Riley says, quickly reaching to take Maya's jacket for her. Maya shrugs off the jacket into her girlfriends waiting hands and sighs deeply.

"Oh... You know..." She mutters, gaze towards the floor. Rileys brows furrow.

"Wait, what? Did something happen?" She asks worriedly.

"I... Um... Sort of got fired." Maya says shamefully.

"What? That's insane! You're the best artist that place has ever seen." Maya chuckles at that but still hangs her head in shame.

"Welp apparently all of that goes out the window when you curse out half the staff." She huffs. She goes to sit in the couch and Riley rushes to get her a drink, placing it in her hands.

"Thank you, baby." Maya says smiling sweetly.

"Okay. Tell me what happened." Riley says, crossing her legs so she's facing her girlfriend.

"They were having a conversation and I didn't like some of the things they were saying." Maya grumbles. Riley inhales deeply.

"Was it about-"

"Those bitches! God you should've heard them. You should've heard me! They made me so angry, baby, I just couldn't-" Maya trails off into a sigh at the feeling of her girlfriend peppering kisses across her neck.

"Baby, I know it kind of turns you on when I'm angry but really? Not the time!" She exclaims. Riley shrugs.

"I can't help it. I gotta jump when the anger isn't directed at me. If it is directed at me, I lose the argument." Riley leans forward again to nip her ear one last time before retreating for good.

"Well, they were just saying all of these awful, demeaning things like how girls can never really be in love with other girls, and that they only date for fun."

Riley shrugs. "Well, that isn't that bad actually."

“Not that bad? Riley, they called our entire relationship a joke!" Maya runs her fingers angrily through her hair and reaches for her drink. Riley silently watches her take a sip.

"Maya, we've been dating since junior year of high school. That's seven years of real, why would you let them get to you? You know who we are to each other." Riley assured her.

"Yeah, I know who we are to each other. I thought about that... Us... The entire drive home. And then I made a stop." Riley tilts her head in curiosity as Maya takes a deep breath.

"Close your eyes." Maya instructs. Riley sighs and closes her eyes. She hears shuffling and groans.

"Baby, come on." She urges. She hears a laugh from across the room, then more shuffling.

"Okay. Open your eyes." Maya says softly.

Riley opens her eyes to see maya kneeling in front of her with a ring being held tightly between her fingers.

"I know I've said I don't want life involved but it's different with you. I want that with you. I want a life with you." Maya pauses to read Riley's face, because so far her O-shaped mouth is the only indication of any emotion.

"Keep going." She says quietly.

"Oh! Uh, okay. Well, when they were talking about it, I kept thinking to myself they're wrong, you know, because I know I love you with everything I am. And they just made me so angry because I know my love for you is real. I know that. And then I thought, well why can't I marry you then? And I swear this isn't an impulse thing or me just trying to prove them wrong, I just-"

Maya has to stop because she’s crying now and Riley kneels in front of her, wiping her tears away.

“Babe I just love you so much and I want you in my life forever and-“ Maya is sobbing and choking out her proposal and Riley starts to tear up with her.

“I want to know that for the rest of my life you will be next to me. For the rest of my life I want every adventure to be with you.”

Riley decides to stop Maya early because she’s sobbing too much to do this properly.

“I love you so much Maya Hart. I want to marry you.” She smiles. Maya is still crying and trying to tell her how much she loves her but Riley shushes her.

“And I know that buying such an expensive ring after losing my job probably wasn’t the greatest idea but-“

Riley interrupts the comment with a laugh and Maya laughs too and then they’re both just laughing and crying and probably disturbing the peace of their apartment building but who cares. And when they stop crying the laughing continues and they’re rolling on the floor with joy. And when the laughing subsides as well Riley and Maya are left alone together in silence, on their backs staring up at the ceiling and at each other, alternate between the two. The ring sits between them and after a moment Riley picks it up out of the box and Maya smiles and watches her put it on.

“This is a really pretty ring, Maya.” She sighs, somewhat out of breath.

“I know. I bought it.” She heaves out.

“I really love you.” Maya adds. She stands and holds out a hand to Riley to help her up too.

“I really love you too.” Riley smiles.

Maya walks towards the door and grabs her jacket, putting it back on.

“Come, let’s go celebrate.” She grins. Riley smiles and walks towards her.

“What about money? I don’t think we should be spending too much considering you just lost your job.”

“I can go beg for my job back tomorrow, it’ll be fine.” She laughs. She helps Riley put on her own jacket and wraps an arm around her.

“And I can propose to you again at the restaurant, maybe they’ll give us our meal for free.” She jokes.

“I love you Maya Hart.” Riley says, smitten.

“I love you too, Riley Hart?” Maya says as if it’s a question and Riley laughs.

“Riley Hart. Hmm.” Riley thinks for a second.

“Riley Matthews-Hart?” Riley shrugs. “And Maya Matthews-Hart.”

Maya grins and kisses her fiancé. “Maya and Riley Matthews-Hart. I like that. Sounds like they were meant to be together.”

“We were meant to be together.” Riley states. She looks at Maya, who stops her in her tracks.

Maya smiles, and when she starts to tear up again Riley wipes her tears away and kisses her burning cheeks. And when she kisses her lips Maya repeats her girlfriends words.

“We were meant to be together.”


End file.
